


Porto Seguro

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, gabriel virou um bom pai yey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Adrien se sente perdido em sua própria vida, e precisa de um tempo sozinho para refletir sobre o assunto.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Porto Seguro

Estava um belo dia lá fora. No quarto, se escutava apenas o calmo e relaxante som do piano e, junto dele, longos e tristes suspiros. Mais uma vez, a solidão estava ao lado de Adrien. Estava proibido de ver seus amigos, e seu pai não tinha tempo para o próprio filho. Agora, nem o piano conseguia acalmá-lo mais, e Plagg não conseguia deixá-lo feliz.

— Adrien, tem certeza que está bem? — Plagg perguntou, sentando-se na mesa do computador. O garoto estava, realmente, com uma expressão péssima.

— Sim, Plagg — suspirou novamente. — Estou. Obrigado. — Sorriu de uma forma triste.

Voltou a tocar no piano. As notas, que pareciam vazias, sumiam com o passar dos segundos. 

Adrien estava perdido em sua própria vida, e parecia não existir uma salvação. Não havia ninguém para apoiá-lo e sequer podia dizer para Plagg que estava triste — não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Sentia-se completamente sozinho e perdido no mundo.

Havia ficado cansado de vez. Parou de tocar o piano, levantando-se rapidamente do banco, e a única coisa que disse naquele momento foi; "Plagg, mostrar as garras". Abriu a janela do quarto, saindo.

Pulava de telhado em telhado, indo sem rumo para algum lugar desconhecido; um lugar onde poderia ficar completamente sozinho. Parou perto da Torre Eiffel, sentando-se enquanto admirava o lindo monumento.

Aquela provavelmente era a primeira vez em sua vida inteira em que não queria a presença de ninguém, em que queria ficar sozinho, somente com si mesmo. Podia pensar na sua solidão, quando se perdeu do mundo, como tudo havia acontecido. Não fazia ideia da resposta de nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas não tinha muita certeza se queria realmente saber.

— Já aconteceram coisas boas na minha vida, principalmente em relação aos meus amigos — começou. — Eles fizeram meu pai concordar com minha ida à banda, me deram uma festa de aniversário, me ajudaram com a escola… — Deu uma pausa, aproveitando para olhar o céu, que ficava estrelado aos poucos. — Meu pai me ama, ele me ama demais — soltou sem querer, sorrindo de canto.

Calmamente, levantou-se do telhado e admirou a bela vista por mais alguns segundos, virando-se de costas ao ver que o céu já tomava para si a coloração azul marinho e milhares de pontos brancos. Sem muita pressa, andou novamente de telhado em telhado, dessa vez, no caminho para casa.

Ao chegar perto da mansão Agreste, viu os portões da casa se abrindo e um carro preto entrando. Rapidamente, entrou pela janela do quarto e a fechou em seguida.

— Plagg, esconder garras — disse, enquanto se sentava no banco em frente ao piano.

— Sabe o que está acontecendo? — Plagg perguntou, seguindo o garoto.

— Não faço ideia.

A casa não estava tão silenciosa como de costume, e não era o som do piano que causava esse efeito — pelo contrário, ele mal estava sendo tocado. Conseguia ouvir sons de passos, de música baixa e pessoas falando.

— Quem está dando uma festa? — perguntou, curioso.

De mansinho, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu calmamente as escadas, tentando ver o que acontecia no andar de baixo. Avistou algumas bexigas coloridas pela sala e pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro.

— Pai? — perguntou, ao vê-lo andando com uma caixa na mão. — O que está acontecendo?

— Oh! São seus amigos! — respondeu, sorrindo animadamente. — Estava planejando dar uma festa para você como um presente.

O garoto ficou boquiaberto. Ao descer mais alguns degraus, percebeu a presença de seus amigos do colégio. Estavam todos lá com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

— Seu pai foi muito bondoso em nos chamar para ajudar com a organização! — comentou Rose, com a cara fofa de sempre.

— Mas você não tinha me proibido de os ver? — perguntou, extasiado. Gabriel riu.

— Se eu não tivesse "proibido", iria estragar a surpresa. — Os outros riram junto.

Estava tudo tão belo e decorado. Bexigas coloridas por todo o lugar, uma caixa de som com uma playlist salva com as músicas preferidas de Adrien e o mais importante: todos que amava estavam ali para ele naquele momento.

Desceu de uma vez a escada e correu para cumprimentar todos os presentes na casa, até chegar perto de seu pai. Seus olhos rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas, e logo estava abraçado com o homem.

— Obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo! — disse, e sorriu, secando as lágrimas.

— De nada, meu filho. — Retribuiu o sorriso.

Adrien estava feliz. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o sentimento de solidão havia sumido junto com o sentimento de estar perdido. Finalmente descobrira que tinha um porto-seguro, e ele se chamava Gabriel Agreste.


End file.
